


Pact

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Series: SPN Pairing Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This arrangement is going to be really fucking inconvenient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pact

**Author's Note:**

> For spnpairingbingo.

"This is bullshit," Henriksen declares.  He starts pacing the motel room, gesturing angrily.  "This is like a teenaged brat being released into their parents's custody."

"Great," Dean says, flopping back onto the creaky mattress.  The springs dig painfully into his back.  "No, that's great.  Why don't you piss off Hades some more, huh?"  He throws an arm over his eyes.  It's been a fucking long day.

Henriksen stops pacing.  Dean can sense him standing over the bed.  "Dean, look.  I appreciate you bringing me out.  You gotta know that.  Hell, I can't even _process_ that."

"I get it," Dean says without looking at him.  "It's damn surreal when you find out the rules of life and death don't apply to you.  I suggest alcohol.  Lots of alcohol."

The bed dips when Henriksen sits down.  Dean tries to ignore the warmth spreading from his core outward.  This arrangement is going to be really fucking inconvenient.  "Dean," Henriksen ventures, "is it really ... always going to be like this?"

Now Dean does look at him.  Henriksen looks so wretched, Dean can't help but give him a sympathetic smile.  "You know that saying, the one about how if you save someone's life, you're responsible for them afterwards?"  If possible, Henriksen's face falls even further.  "Yeah.  Turns out that's really a thing."

Henriksen is quiet for a few moments, wrapping his head around this clusterfuck.  "So if we're more than a few feet apart, we die?"

Dean sits up, rubbing at his face.  "No, if we're more than a few feet apart, we feel like our insides are going to ooze out of our ears.  It'll get more painful the longer we're apart.  And that's way worse than dying."

"... Huh."  Henriksen purses his lips together, staring at his hands folded in his lap.  "Well.  Thank you.  For bringing me out of Hell."

"You're welcome."  Dean lasts about twenty seconds before he breaks down in hysterical laughter.

Henriksen joins in -- and, well, if he's going to be sticking around, Dean might as well start calling him Victor.

***

There are pros and cons to their arrangement.  Two-man hunter teams work best for a variety of reasons, not the least of which is having fewer people to argue with, and Sam and Dean are -- _were_ \-- a well-oiled machine.  Victor's integration into their lifestyle doesn't sit well with Dean's brother.

"I thought it was temporary," he tells Dean one night.  They're sequestered in the motel's tiny bathroom and speaking in harsh whispers.

"Well, what do you want, Sam?"  Dean gestures to the door.  "Should I tell him to just sit in the corner and wait while I decapitate vamps?  Or make him stay in the car while I get flung into walls and try not to throw up all over the place?"  Even now, he feels a little chill in his bones.  There's a door separating them and Dean feels cut off.  Lonely.  "Everyone thinks he's dead, Sam.  He can't go back to them, not without me, and we all know that wouldn't work, anyway.  At least this way, we can all do some good."

Sam reaches for him, but pulls back.  "But it was supposed to be you and me."

Dean feels bad, because Sammy looks genuinely hurt.  But then he remembers Ruby and his sympathy twists into his own betrayal and becomes bitter satisfaction.  "Looks like we're all making new friends lately," he says.

He tries to ignore how stricken Sam looks, and mostly succeeds.

***

At least Victor kicks all kinds of supernatural ass.  Also, coordinating pincer moves is easy when you know exactly where your other half is.

Other half.  Dean laughs at the absurdity.  Jesus Christ.

"Come on," he says to Sam.  "We've got about two minutes before I double over in agony."

"Victor ready?"

"Ready and willing."

They waste the operation, Sam and Dean swooping in from one side with Ruby and Victor coming from the other.  They kill eight demons between the four of them, and secure the seal.

They might not always get along, but at least they're still a team.

***

Somewhere along the line, things go from pretty fucked up to spectacularly fucked up.

Dean's tossing and turning on his squeaky bed.  Sam's in his own room, because he's in a mood, and Victor is in the shower.  Dean is so used to being stared at -- Sam, Victor, Cas -- that he can't fall asleep alone anymore.  That is a whole other dimension of fucked up.

Victor comes out of the bathroom in a towel, all dark and chiseled FBI perfection. He pulls on new boxers right there in front of Dean because, well, sweating things like modesty isn't going to get them anything.  "What's wrong?"

Dean's got a pretty good poker face, but Victor _was_ FBI.  Also, they're kind of soulmates.  "Nothin'.  Can't sleep."  He tries filling the awkwardness with more words.  "You'd think chasing monsters around all day, I could fall asleep anywhere.  But nope."

"Yeah," Victor says after a moment.  He grabs one of his magazines and comes to sit on the edge of Dean's bed.

They don't talk about it, but the heat radiating in Dean's belly is all that needs to be said.  He wishes Victor wouldn't use that Kilo Axe gel; it smells great and it's been a _long_ time since Dean got laid.

***

Dean discovers that more girls than you'd think are into having sex with an audience.  He also discovers that he isn't, and neither is Victor, as it turns out.

After apologizing to Erica and seeing her out, Dean discovers that Victor's rough, callused hands feel just as good on him as her soft, tiny ones did.

***

When Dean wakes up, he's got every intention of offering them both an easy out.  It had been a long time, Erica had gotten them all riled up, it was just one of those things.  But Victor wakes up sporting another erection and Round Two happens instead.

Still, Dean tries.  "Soulmates don't _have_ to have sex."  It comes out less confidently than he'd hoped, but he's still trying to catch his breath.

Victor laughs, leaning over him.  "If I'm stuck with you for the rest of our lives, we might as well make the most of it, right?"

His tone is teasing, but when they're this close, the twin fires in them burn bright and honest.  Victor smiles, and damn if Dean doesn't pull him down for a kiss.

~end


End file.
